The adventures of the Heroes of Harmony
by taber the brony
Summary: When the main six from MLP:FIM cross over to the universe of Dungeons and Dragons who know what will happen. How will these pony live in a world with fighting, hate, and killing after living in there own? Read this to find out how I would see it
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of the Heroes of Harmony

Part 1: chapter 1

Where Everypony Go?

Today was just a normal day in Ponyville but that doesn't mean everywhere was good in the many realms in the world. We will get to that later. Everypony was going around doing there normal activities. Rainbow Dash was flying, Rarity was sowing, Pinkie Pie was baking, Twilight was reading, Applejack was harvesting apples and Fluttershy was caring for her animal friends. But in Canterlot one princess was looking at her mail in shock.

Scootaloo was watching her idol fly at astounding speeds, clearing the sky from clouds. Scootaloo was watching for moves or techniques to improve her flying. Rainbow was heading towards a cloud so fast that it appeared you could see through her. She made contact with the cloud but instead of breaking it she passed through it but never appeared on the other side

Sweetybell was watching her sister sow the most beautiful dress ever. This was a one-of-a-kind, jewel encrusted masterpiece only Rarity could make. This dress was to be for the princess Luna for she hadn't had a birthday party in 1000 years and Rarity wanted her present to be perfect, which is why she started three months in advance. Rarity ran out of silk so she when out to go shopping for some more, telling her sister not to touch anything! Rarity when out the door but could be seen on the other side.

Pinkie Pie was baking 1000 muffins for her favourite customer, Derpy Hooves. She had been doing this for a week now with a grand total of 800 muffins. "200 more to go" thought Pinkie Pie "Only should take two days then I get to see Derpy's happy face!" as she when to her basement to get more flour. Ironically she would never get the muffins done in two days because she just got something else to do.

Fluttershy was at Applejacks home, helping her with her sick dog. "How she faring, Fluttershy" said Applejack nervously. "After this medicine she should be fine by tomorrow!" said Fluttershy with a big smile across her face as she gave the ill canine the medicine she spoke of. "Well I best be gettin' back to work, Shy" said Applejack. "And I need to check up on my animals" said Fluttershy as they both walked through the front door. They didn't end up outside Applejack's home though.

Twilight Sparkle was reading her book on magic. "When a creature or pony is being summoned he or she will seemed to fade out of existents where they are at the time then fade back into existents wherever they were summoned" Recited Twilight. Almost as some kind of universal joke, the events she just described where happening to her. She gave that look that said simply "Very funny, universe" as he faded out of existents.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of the Heroes of Harmony

Chapter two

Can't get any worse right?

The Ponies all appear at the same time then stare at each other. All is silent between the ponies as they look at each other and the background. In the background creatures known as humans (we're assuming some of the fan-fics are true as you will soon find out.) but some weren't quite human as the others. Some were too short to be humans, some to tall, to muscular, wrong colour or even as far away as the ponies were, wrong shape. Twilight notice a boy in green beside them with a sword with a purple hilt with a fairy beside him saying "Hey, listen, Hey". On the other side there was Humanoid turtles with headbands and weapons that looked kinda like ninja ponies from Equestria. They have all conclude at this time they weren't dreaming and they weren't in Equestria anymore. They were wondering where they were and why they were here when a old( at least the ponies thought he was old) human walk on the stage. When on the center he said to the group "Welcome to the Grand Tournament of Champions and welcome to the land dungeons and dragons!"

Spike was in the castle in Canterlot after getting a letter to go there. He wanted to know what happened to twilight and her friends. When he asked he simply got a letter saying "Dear Equestria, we have a problem in our land so in this time of piece you have we will take you greatest champions that aren't rulers of your land for a Tournament. The rules are simple, the first one to solve are problem first wins bringing great honour to your land. From the land of DnD". this confused, angered and worried spike all at the same time. "So, you think that this is like the time Rainbow dash when to earth?" Said Spike. The Princess Replied "no, That was an accident. This was on purpose by them.". "What should we do?" asked spike. "Wait and hope, Spike, Wait and hope.

The Ponies now knew now of the situation. They were in the land of Dungeons and Dragons. A land of Evil, Heroes, dragons, treasure and Killing. The last part startled the ponies but they were going to have to live with it for now. They also now knew there reason for being he. This land had brought the greatest heroes of all time to destroy the demon lord of the undead, Orcus (Fluttershy had fainted at this point). Now they were listening as the announcer said "Are of you are now at equal power, only your wits and courage set you apart. So now time for use to announce how is on how's team.". "so we aren't going to stay in the group of ponies we came in!" Yelled Twilight. "Correct, my pony-like friend. So now time for the first group" Said the announcer. "I wish my daddy were here to keep his promise"

*From now on I am going to follow Rainbow's story. This is what I want you, the reader's who wants a challenge to do. Contact me at and ask me for the rules for making the adventure for the other ponies. Tell me what pony you want and I'll tell you if you can do that pony. One author per pony and send me the product when you finish the story.


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of Rainbow Dash

Chapter 3

Careful who you wish for.

Rainbow Dash was the last of the ponies to get called at group 135. So far she had Applejack and a boy in purple clothes, similar to the one they saw next to them but different in a way that he seemed the "real" them that one.. They were waiting to her who was there fourth and last member of there "Party" as the announcer put it. He looked at his list then back at the audience looking kind of embarrassed he said " Well, it appears that we have no fourth member for group 135 but no worries. You" He said pointing at Rainbow Dash " Get to pick the last member of your group". She Ponder who she would want, Then as fast as one of her sonic rainbooms, it hit her. "I know who I want!" Yelled Rainbow with over the top excitement then should be expected in this situation. " Who would you like to call here?" She said the name of the human that took care of here for fifteen years, raising her as his own daughter. "So I will be" said the announcer pointing at one of his magicians who saluted him and ran off. An hour later she was standing in front of her dad again! They embraced each other then an silence fell over them. Dad broke it "So, This isn't Equestria, is it?" Rainbow shook her head with tears of joy rolling down her face " no, it isn't. I'm sorry I did this but you said if I needed you and I could find you somehow you would help. He had meant that as a joke but now that it could be fulfilled he was glad he said it. "so what is this place" said the dad. "It's a long story" she said "but we have time". Rainbow went on to talking about her time away from her "dad" while the boy in purple and Applejack tried to talked. Eventually this came up "If I have been gone a year in my world. How if one day in my world is a year in your world are you only a year older, you should be three hundred and sixty five years older? She said. "I can explain" Said a magician "Simply put, you are from different time periods like most of the beings here. Like that boy" pointing at the boy who called himself Purps "he is from 2004 year earth time but you left in 2027 correct". Dad nodded. "And you" pointing at Rainbow Dash " are from 2391 year time". At this point both Rainbow and her dad were confused". "How is this possible?" Asked Rainbow. "Explaining that" he said with regret "would be complicated. The point is we picked you out of your world when you were making the least impact on the world and when you were in as much of you prime as possible". they were glad that they didn't have to deal with the age differentiation. "Thank you" Dad said. The magician tipped his hat and walked of to help other confused beings. The announcer came back on stage "Acquainted yet, well now is the time to talk to your class consolers." Pointing a doorway at the end of room". When group 135 got in there consular's room the first thing they noticed was their consular was a female minotaur with glasses and a lot of papers. "so, what skills you have" she said


End file.
